fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Minor
Leo Minor The Little Lion is Nuryn Kuroki 's Celestial Spirit.Leo Minor 's previous owner was Nuryn's mother Fahima Kuroki Appearance Leo Minor is a young,short male with Emerald eyes and Golden hair.For some reason,Leo Minor bears a strong resemblance to Ganta Nishizawa . Personality Leo Minor is very brave and loyal.He is talented and clever, though he is also quite an arrogant and mischievous troublemaker.Leo Minor is the type that cannot hide his feelings and he can't mentally prepare himself.As shown when he first heard of his current owner Nuryn Kuroki nearly dying from her disease Patrocanluna . He is also the type that cannot sit and watch people get hurt.Leo Minor would go to great lengths to save others such as willing to die for Nuryn.In general, Leo Minor is very softhearted and kind. Though Leo Minor is a kind, loyal, courageous and selfless person, he has, at times, shown to be capable of an explosive temper when enraged. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Regulus :Similiarly to Leo, Leo Minor uses Regulus but his attacks are different. Regulus Katana: Leo Minor uses a katana to fight his enemy.The light from the katana can make his opponent blind.Another thing the katana can do is manipulate people when they look at it,this is also caused by the light of the katana. Regulus Bazooka:A large bazooka which fires painful bullets.Similiarly to the katana,the light from the bullets can manipulate people and make them blind. Sword Magic :Apart from Regulus, Leo Minor uses Sword Magic allowing him to user utilizes swords for various Magic abilities and effects. Hikari Shishi (Light Lion): Like regulus,Leo Minor is able to control light. His slashes create an immense amount which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of light shaped like a lion. This katana can create multiple light lions to attack an opponent from various angles. Leo Minor can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of light which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming them.Despite the fact the lion was made out of light, its ''Scratches ''are able to make one bleed and its body is so hard that it can break solid rock. Shishi Hi no ikari (Lion Wrath Of Fire) :Heat from the area comes to the katana and the heat comes out a fire.Similiarly to Hikari Shishi, his slashes create an immense amount which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of fire shaped like a lion. Shishi Hi no ikari can create multiple fire lions to attack an opponent from various angles. Leo Minor can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a fire which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and burning them.If anything enrages Leo Minor,the fire becomes greater. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Leo Minor has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Leo Minor has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Leo Minor is masterful at swordsmanship, due to using Sword Magic . Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Leo Minor cannot die,unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Relationships Trivia Leo Minor's attacks came from Tōshirō Hitsugaya's 'Hyōrinmaru of Bleach.' ''Leo Minor's appearance came from ''Oz Vessalius of Pandora Hearts. Quotes Gallery 47104.jpg|Leo Minor before sacrificing himself for Nuryn's sake Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Ichihime-UsagiBara Category:Silver Key Category:Smillingflower Category:AzuWen Category:Shimeru Sekai